character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos (Canon, Marvel Comics)/BargainTime
|-|Thanos= |-|With the Cosmic Cube= |-|With the Infinity Gauntlet= |-|With the Heart of the Universe= |-|With the Astral Regulator= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 3-B | At least 2-A '''| '''High 2-A, possibly 1-B '| '''High 1-B '| '''1-A Name: Thanos, Mad Titan, Overmaster, Master Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal Powers and Abilities: ' |-|By himself= 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Mind Control (Controlled Hulk's Mind.), Mind Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Destroyed Pit the Troll's Mind and was able to drive Drax the Destroyer mad via Time-Mind Sync Warp.), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Deathpool, making him Immortal.), Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Reality Warping (Went to the Nexus of all Realities and was able to maintenance his form.), Flight, Forcefield Creation, likely Size Manipulation, Hacking, Hellfire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 5), Telekinesis, Telepathy (Moondragon couldn't read his mind even with the Mind Gem.), Teleportation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Won the "mind" war with Moondragon.), Sealing (Attempted to seal Odin.), Intangibility |-|With the Cosmic Cube= All previous abilities, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Memory Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness |-|With the Infinity Gauntlet= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Precognition, Time Manipulation, likely Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence (Most users claimed to be "Omnipotent"), Nigh-Omnipresence (Thanos claimed that he could be anywhere.), Nigh-Omniscience (The Infinity Gauntlet grants the user to be Nigh-Omniscience.) |-|With the Heart of the Universe= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent (The Cosmic Cube gave him a very limited experience manipulating facets of the divine, and the Infinity Gauntlet only gave him external control of his powers, with the Heart, he's "all that was and subservient of none.") |-|With the Astral Regulator= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent than even the Heart of the Universe, the Infinity Gauntlet and the Cosmic Cube combined, Absorption (Thanos was able to absorb and gain the body.), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1, likely Type 2) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Solar System level (Should be superior and stronger than both Silver Surfer and Thor.), likely Multi-Galaxy level '''(Took out weakened Galactus with his Energy Blast.) | At least 'Multivese+ level '(The Cosmic Cube grants the user to have control all over the Universe, becoming one with the Universe.) | '''High Multiverse+ level (Defeated some Cosmic Entities and Beings such as Eternity, Lord Chaos, Master Order, the Stranger and many more.), possibly Hyperverse level '''(The Infinity Gauntlet should be a higher-dimensional object via existing only one single Universe and Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gauntlet was threatening the Living Tribunal back then.) | '''High Hyperverse level (Absorbed the Living Tribunal and almost everyone. The power was said to be created by the One Above All.) | Outerverse level '(The Regulator was able to rival All Above Others who were more powerful than the Living Tribunal. Even All Above Others stated that he couldn't defeat Thanos.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat speed and Reactions (scaling from Thor) | Omnipresent as a "cosmic wraith" | likely Nigh-Omnipresent (Thanos stated he could be anywhere, almost nowhere with the Infinity Gauntlet.). Omnipresent after he usurped Eternity's position | Omnipresent within his Universe | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class Y+ (Listed as at least the same level as Thor within the official handbooks) | Inaccessible | Immeasurable | Immeasurable '''| '''Irrevelant Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic+ | Multiversal+ '''| '''High Multiversal+, possibly Hyperverse | High Hyperverse '''| '''Outerverse Durability: At least Solar System level (is superior to the Heralds of Galactus), likely Multi-Galaxy level+ (Tanked hits from Odin and Galactus. Thanos can tank multiple attacks from Odin when he's genuinely frustrated, yet he does not go down.Absorbed the Rot, which would have eaten away the Universe) | Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+, possibly Hyperverse level (Could take on some Cosmic Beings' attacks and seal them afterward.)| High Hyperverse level (Was unharmed by The Living Tribunal's blasts) | Outerverse level Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from the Silver Surfer and Thor could knock him out) | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Extended melee range. Meters to kilometers with certain weapons and attacks | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+, likely far higher | High Hyperversal | likely Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it. | The Cosmic Cube | The Infinity Gauntlet | Heart of the Universe | The Astral Regulator Intelligence: Supergenius (Skilled fighter and expert tactician. Capable of creating highly advanced technology and a genius in almost all known fields of science) | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of being one with his entire universe) | Nigh-Omniscient (The Infinity Gauntlet grants the user to be Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient (Should be superior than both Cosmic Cube and The Infinity Gauntlet.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Should be superior to both Cosmic Cube, Infinity Gauntlet and Heart of the Universe.) Weaknesses: His own movement speed is limited and he cannot truly fly, only levitate. He sometimes subconsciously allows himself to lose | The Cosmic Cube has a limit of using as it can run out and people with speed can blitz and take the Cosmic Cube. | The Infinity Gauntlet only works when in the possession. | The-One-Above-All | likely True The One Above All and Multi-Abstracts Notes: The incident of Thanos being sucked up by a "black hole bomb" seems to be unquantifiable, given that this was a device that somehow made a black hole near instantly appear and disappear. Despite the title, it did not seem to behave at all like real black holes, and it is unknown how the Thanos clones that launched it would somehow find and compress a solar system's worth of mass to initialize it. Within the same story, a clone that was physically superior to Thanos also had its neck broken by Adam Warlock, which severely contradicts Thanos being intended as able to withstand small galaxy shattering forces. Key: Base | With the Cosmic Cube | With The Infinity Gauntlet '''| '''With the Heart of the Universe | With the Astral Regulator Note 2: Quotes and some information here are from VSBattle wiki.Category:BargainTime Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1